Unexpected Love
by cReScEnT-bLaDeR
Summary: All what he wanted to do was to outdo her and follow what his father told him. With Dumbledore's insane well, uh for hermione and genius for draco idea of a 'free month', it made the plan easier and made it all go well. But Its was not part of his plan to
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected love

Chapter 1 : _the Worst thing_

----------------------

It was a fine morning at Hogwarts, and it was also the first day of November. Harry, Ron and Hermione are sitting down on their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Every morning, the entire student body goes to the great hall, for them just to have their breakfast. But not this time, they don't even care if they miss the most important meal of the day.

Since yesterday, the students have talked about the surprise announcement. It was Professor McGonagall who informed them.

"Tomorrow morning, all of you should be at the great hall. You should not miss the big announcement that our headmaster will present." She said to her students while having their Transfiguration class.

"What is it all about Professor?" Asked one of her students.

"It wouldn't be a surprised if I'll tell it to you now, would it?" McGonagall asked back. "Very well then, there will be no homework for today, you may leave now."

"Bye Professor!" Said the class, Professor McGonagall just nodded as for reply.

As expected, the news spread all over the school for not less than an hour.

--

Now, waiting for the headmaster to rise up from his chair and deliver the news, the students patiently waits with their eager faces. And finally, the most awaited moment starts to happen. Excitement is filling the hearts of the students and began whispering to each other.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair and took a little step forward and began to speak. "Silence!" called Dumbledore. And a spell of silence broke out inside the Great Hall. "I see you haven't touched your food yet, can't wait to hear the announcement?" The student didn't bother to answer.

"Very well then...I know that all of you are aware of the coming Christmas Holidays next month." Dumbledore continued. "Since all of you had done well in your studies and passed all of your subjects on your last exams, the staff and I have decided to make this month of November to be a free month."

The moment Dumbledore said the phrase 'Free Month', the students started to shout and even howled at the same time. The professors at the staff table are happy too about the news except for Professor Snape who seems to disagree about it. Well of course, he wanted to give the students tons of homework like his stupid essays about some stupid potions. 'He will never change'

Still, not all the students do agree about this….

"What?!" Hermione said with disappointment. "Excuse me Professor Dumbledore, but don't you think a MONTH is too long for it to be a free time for the students?" She added.

"There, there…Ms. Granger, you don't think I would do this without making any plans, do you?" Dumbledore said.

Embarassed, Hermione quickly apologized for interrupting the headmaster. "I'm sorry, Professor."

For a brief moment, Dumbleodore waited for the students to be silent. "I would also like to inform you that many activities will occur this month, but not just any ordinary activities of course. SOME of the ideas are based from the muggle world. I don't think you want to spend all of your time doing magic." Some students got excited about the idea especially the Gryffindors. The Slytherins groaned, obviously hated the idea about muggles. "There will be a quidditch game and a duel. Trainings will be scheduled few days from now. 2 public baths, 'Swimming Pools' as what the muggles call it. One for girls and one for boys. Modeling session for girls, which Professor McGonagall had suggested. She thought that some of the girls here should at least have some different kind of experience." Dumbledore said, giving a glance at Hermione.

"Why did he look at me?" Hermione whispered to Ron "He's doesn't think that I'm one of the girls that should have a different experience, does he?"

"Hmmm…maybe, but I think Dumbledore has a point, you know. I mean, you're too focused on you studies and I also think that you have to be wild sometimes." Ron whispered back, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up…"Hermione said, lightly slapping Ron at the back of his head.

Dumbledore continued "Perhaps some 'Rides' too. Mr. Weasley will assist us and maybe he could give you some lecture about those machines. There will also be a dance that is to be held last night of November. That's all for now my dear students. More activities will be announced tomorrow. And today, I just want all of you to be prepared for these upcoming activities. You may continue your meal." Dumbledore finished and returned to his seat.

Noise filled the Great Hall. All students talked about the activities. Boys were on the quidditch game, duel and on the sexy girls they would see at the pools, while the girls chatted about the modeling and about the Pools too. No one seems to care about the rides but Harry, Hermione and Seamus.

"Rides seems cool to me…" Seamus said.

"Yup…hope there would be a roller coaster, I want to ride one." Harry said and ate a spoonful of baked potato.

"Why, haven't you tried to ride one?" Asked Hermione, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Nope. My Aunt Petunia won't let me, she thinks that I'm too skinny to try that ride." Harry explained.

"I believe Dudley had all the fun, didn't he?" Hermione said looking very sure.

"You bet." Harry replied and continued to eat.

"Oh, so Hermione, are you interested about that MODELING thing?" Neville interrupted.

"What? Not a chance. Never. Not in this world." Hermione said.

"Why not?" Seamus Asked. Harry seems to be silent. He knows that bragging Hermione about this kinds of stuff is not a good idea.

"I don't know. Maybe it's not my interest at all. Anyway, could we stop talking about this." Hermione said.

"But you should try this one-----" Neville said trying to convince Hermione.

"Shut up!" Hermione said furiously.

"Ok, but I really think you should join this activity…"

"What part of the phrase 'Shut up' don't you understand?" Hermione said, loosing her temper this time. Seamus tried to say something but again Hermione cut him off.

"Not-A-Word…" Hermione said.

"Uhmm…'Mione, I think you're just having a bad day…would you want to go now?" Harry said, trying to calm Hermione.

"That's a good idea Harry, thanks…" Hermione is really having a bad day. A free month, for her, is the most miserably thing ever that happened in her life. No more homeworks and stuffs that would make her busy. And now, her friends are bragging her to join the Modeling contest, which she thinks is stupid and just a waste of her time.

"Seamus, Neville, sorry for that."Hermione asked for an apology before she left the Gryffindor table. Seamus and Neville nodded with relief.

--

Hermione felt the sun's raises touched her face. It was unusual that she doesn't feel like going out of bed today, but she has to. She looked around the girls' dormitory and found no one else but herself. She quickly dressed herself and proceeded to the common room.

"Good Morning Hermione!" Greeted Neville.

"Oh…Good Morning Neville. What's up with everybody?" She asked as she observed the excitement at everyone's faces.

"It's about the pairing Professor Dumbledore had made. By the way, my partner is Luna… who's yours?"

"Partner?" Asked Hermione, looking very clueless of what Neville is talking about. She spotted Harry and Ron at the corner and walked towards them leaving Neville to another bunch of kids.

"There's Hermione." Ron said, pointing Hermione to Harry.

"I thought you'd never get up." Harry said

"Why not?" Asked Hermione.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Love

_Chapter 2_

--------------------

"Well, I don't think that you're that interested with such activities." Harry replied

"What is Neville talking about?

"About what?" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"About the pairings that Professor Dumbledore had arranged I guess…I'm not really sure…" Hermione replied

"Oh…that! We could be paired with our opposite sex, with our same house or to other houses… " Ron explained.

"And it's really unlikely of Dumbledore to pair me up with Pansy, you know." Ron added a bit disgusted the moment he said the name of Pansy. "Why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Who wants to be with a slut, anyway!" Ron said.

Not really pleased with the word that Ron had said, though she too hates Parkinson, she just faced Harry and asked him about his partner. "So…who's your partner, Harry?"

"Guess who??" Ron chuckled. Harry grinned at Ron and replied "Ginny…"

Hermione smiled. "Ginny, huh? By the way, do you have any idea who my partner is?"

"Actually, I don't think you would want to know." Ron said. Hermione looked at Harry with one brow raised then turned her head at Ron. Without saying anything, she proceeded to the wall where in the paper about the pairings is pasted. She scanned the paper looking for her name and…

"What the hell!" Hermione shrieked.

"Actually, it's not that bad, right?" Ron said.

"What do you mean it's not that bad? Wake up Ron! It's horrible!" Hermione snapped. She climbed through the portrait hole and walked as fast as she could. Harry and Ron just followed her. They have no idea where she planned to go; the next thing was… they were standing in front of the Headmaster's Office.

--

"Erm, Hermione, I don't think this will work..." Harry said but Hermione didn't listen to him.

"Professor, I don't think pairing me up with such a spoiled git is much of a good idea..." Hermione said sharply the moment she reached the Headmaster's table, not noticing the person beside her.

"Well, I don't think, Professor, paring me up with a mudblood is such a good idea either!" Draco barked.

Hermione looked behind her to face the person who had spoken, as she expected, it was the so ever stupid Malfoy.

"Unless, you want a war to broke out!" Draco added.

"Is that a threat?" Hermione asked, eyes flaming furiously at Draco.

"Could be..."

"ENOUGH! I've never encountered students who are very disrespectful. And I believe that shouting at your headmaster is not as well a good thing...is it? Mr. Malfoy? Ms. Granger"  
"No, professor..." They both said with their heads down.

" Pack some of your things and go straight to the tower...A room will be waiting for the both of you...And if you're wondering what this means, this will serve as your punishment." Dumbledore said, eyeing the two students who are barely looks at him.

"I don't want to hear anything about you fighting again, unless you want a heavier punishment. And, I want that problem solved. Dumbledore said.

"But Professor..." Hermione tried to say something.

"No more words form you...Now if you'll excuse me, I've got loads of work to do." Dumbledore finished saying.

" And as for the four of you" Dumbledore said looking at Harry and Ron who we're both nervous at that time, then turned his head to Crabbe and Goyle..."Could you please stay here for a moment, I've got some things to tell you."

Hermione walked out, followed by Draco.

-  
To be Continued replies on chap.1 reviews a/r:  
captein amelia---thanks for the review.  
fortunecookie15---thanks! don't worry, i'll ccheck out your fic. )  
carebear444---thanks for the correction. )  
Anne-twilight---OP k prin...hehe serpiente-oscura---thank you. hope u'll continue to read my ff.  
Jessica-McConell---ok, thanks for reviewing.  
sw---thank you.... )  
janie---thank you!!! i'm happy u read my story...see u at school!  
goodlove----uh...ok, anyway, thanks for the review....


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Love

Chapter 3: _Lame Excuse_

--------------------

Harry and Ron appeared at the common room. Hermione who waited for them for over 30 minutes, approached them.

"So, have you packed your things?" Harry asked

"Yeah..." Hermione said almost lifeless.

"What did Professor Dumbledore told you?" She asked, wanting to know what business they had with the headmaster.

Harry and Ron were silent for a moment.

"What?" Hermione asked the two who seems to be afraid to tell the news...

"Uhmm, Hermione, Dumbledore said that...that to...to...keep an eye on you and Malfoy..." Ron finally said.

"That's it?" Hermione asked.

"He also said that you are not allowed in the girl's dormitory and you're forbidden to stay long here in the common room or else-" Harry said but Hermione cut him off.

"Or else what?" Hermione said, looking serious this time.

"We'll be punished too." Ron said.

"Oh...ok, don't worry...I'll do what Dumbledore said... "

I'd better think of my friends' sake first, they should not be involve in this problem...it's my fault, if it's not for my foolishness...

"Glad you understand..." Harry said.

"Mind if you accompany me to the tower?" Hermione asked

"Not at all." Harry and Ron smiled.

--

Hermione walked inside the room that she will share with Draco...

"It seems nice..." She said as she observes the room.

The room is visibly neat and clean. There are two beds. A small side-table is placed between the beds, and white curtains are properly hanged on the windows.

She sat on one of the beds and felt that it's pretty comfortable.

"How does it feel, you know... having a new room?" Ron asked, pretty amused. Though his real intention was to make Hermione feel better.

"It's sure comfortable...and peaceful" Hermione smiled at her two best friends.

"Peaceful, without malfoy..." Harry said.

Hermione grinned."Want to come inside?" She then offered.

"Sure!" Ron said with excitement.

--

"Ahem..." Draco interrupted with his fake cough. This surprised Harry and Ron.

"I believe that you aren't allowed in my room." Draco said Sarcastically.

"Did I just hear you say, your room? Oh please...As If!" Hermione snapped.

"Shut up, Mudblood! I wasn't talking to you!" Draco barked.

"You can go now..." Draco said to Harry and Ron, as well as to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Their not dogs to 'shoo' them around!" Hermione defended Harry and Ron. Draco glared at her furiously. Hermione glared back, showing no fear to the Malfoy heir.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Draco threatened her. He was sure humiliated in front of his two other enemies and to his 'second bananas'.

"What? Are you going tell you daddy about this?" Hermione said insulting the blonde-haired boy.

"You Filthiest Mudblood!" Draco shouted, pulling out his wand and pointing it to Hermione.

"You are the most stupid brat ever! " Hermione yelled, doing the same thing. Before they knew it, Dumbledore was standing right in front of them.

--

"Ahh...just practicing." Draco said looking troubled the moment he saw Dumbledore's face.

"Yeah...right...practicing..." Hermione nodded.

"Practicing for what? Please do enlighten me." Dumbledore asked with his brows raised.

"Uhmm...practicing for...a...role play." Hermione replied, hoping that Dumbledore will believe her.

'What are you thinking, Granger...that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard...' Draco thought but he didn't show any reaction on what Hermione said. 'Just ride with it...' He told Himself.

Still, Dumbledore wasn't convinced...

"Guess you don't believe us, do you, Professor?" Hermione said.

"I believe no. You seem to realize now that I was not easy to be fooled…" Dumbledore said eyeing Hermione.

"Sorry, Professor..." Hermione said with her face down.

"You two will stay at your room and will not come out until dinner...Your door will be magically locked and will open automatically at dinner time...You do have time to solve that problem of yours..." Dumbledore said coldly and strode downstairs together with Harry, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle.

-  
To Be Continued

replies on chap.2 reviews

fortunecookie15---hey..i don't know what ur tryin' to say...anyway, thanks! )  
serpiente-oscura---I will...thanks for the review... )  
moosh39---thank you for the comment. I'll try better next tym...thanks! )  
jessica-McConell---i will...thanks... :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected Love **

Chapter 4 : _Getting to know each other_

* * *

It was already an hour and a half since they were locked in their room...

"This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you...we'll never end up like this!!!!" Draco said. Hermione was not listening to him at all. She covered her ears with her pillow, not wanting any trouble anymore.

"Will you kindly remove that pillow...I'm speaking here...might as well listen." Draco demanded, definitely looking bored by now...

Draco, looking irritated, walked towards Hermione's bed and started pulling the pillow from her...

"What exactly are you doing?!" Hermione said, moving away from Draco

"I'm warning you, whatever you're thinking..." Hermione said in disgust.

"Whoa...me? Planning to do something to you? In your dreams, you Mudblood! I would rather be dating an elf than you..."

'An elf? What was I thinking? I could never date an elf? That's disgusting...' Draco thought

--

Hermione felt so down, this time Draco went too far… She never thought that there's a person who could judge her looks lower than an elf. It's worst than being called a 'mudblood'.(Ugh...I pity girls who are like this...the usual reason of their depression...don't deny it...) She knows that she's not that pretty compared to other girls but that's not enough to judge her 'below the belt', right?

Hermione sat on her bed. Her face was traceless. There was no sign of happiness or even sadness. Plain, just like a mannequin. Draco stared at her. Partly ashamed of what he had said. He sat on his bed facing Hermione. He slowly looked at her, surprised to see the things that he'd never noticed before. Hermione is beautiful, more than anyone else he could imagine. Her eyes are attractive that he feels that a magnet is pulling him towards her. He then moved his eyes to her lips. 'Perfect' he thought while observing Hermione's full, pink lips. A heavier and stronger force pulled him towards her, feeling a great sensation that he wanted to kiss her badly. He really wanted to…then…

--

But then she spoke…

"What are you staring at?" Hermione asked

"Comparing my face to an elf? Bet you find it uglier than a toad!" Hermione added.

"Beautiful…" Draco muttered. 'She's prettier when she's angry.' He said to himself.

"What?" Hermione asked, waiting for him to answer her. A few moments he couldn't say a word...

"Oh…sorry." Draco said, looking away from her.

"Yeah right…" Hermione said, still glaring at him. Draco looked back at her and their eyes met.

"I mean it. I'm really sorry, I should not say that to you, to anyone...that was a bit harsh." Draco said seriously.

"I must be hallucinating…Malfoy? Saying sorry? To me?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Look, if you don't want to believe me, then don't. If you think I look stupid for asking for an apology from you, then think what you want to think." He said, looking frustrated.

Hermione was about to say something but the door opened. Meaning, it is time for them to go down and have dinner.

"I will be staying here, you can go if you want to." Draco said, still looking at her.

"I'll stay too…" Hermione said.

"Are you nuts? You have to eat."

Hermione smiled. "If I'm not mistaken, I think you're showing me some concern."

"Ahh…" Draco couldn't say a word, his face burning.

"OK, I'm being nice here, if you don't want to go then don't, but I will." He went to the door. As the moment Hermione heard the door close, she looked at it and she was surprised that Draco is still there, looking at her.

"Just kidding." Draco said with his gentle voice and flashed a smile, Hermione smiled back. They talked for a while. Hermion is surprised to know that they have a lot in common. Hermione now, thinks Draco has a lot of sense of humor, and that he is fun to be with especially when you need someone to chat with.

'She looks more beautiful…' Draco said to himself while looking at Hermione who's laughing at him. He can't stand the way she smiles so, he made a way to make it unstoppable and started tickling Hermione. Hermione who can't take the tickles, laughed harder and harder…and when Draco stopped, Hermione attacked his opponent and made her way to tickle Draco back…

Unfortunately, someone slammed the door that made them stop…

To Be Continued replies on chap.3 reviews a/r:  
emma---i dunno....soon i guess...thanks for reviewing spicysugar---i certainly do need beta reader...lol...i agree...but anyway...thanks for reviewing.  
dragonfires---ok...thanks for explaining.... :) I'll get one soon.  
Callie--- hahaha...i never noticed...lol...thanks for reminding me 'bout the wonderful film )  
Lover del Dragon--- thanks! i'll try....thanks again.  
mydream---lol...i agree you're a bit hyper...i'll think about it... )  
capncrunchnotthecereal---thanks!!! )  
anonymous---thanks! :) I will.  
mystikalmagicalme---thank you...yeah...i'll work on that...thanks though... )  
jessica-McConell--- i will...thanks for reviewing... :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected Love **

Chapter 5 :_Important appointment_

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron said, gasping hard for breath.

"Oops…I thought something's not right here because you did not show up at dinner…sorry, I didn't know..." Ron said very ashamed of the interruption he'd done.

"Don't be silly, Weasley, it's ok…" Draco smiled. Ron was shocked that for the first time, A Malfoy talked to him nicely. Ron returned back the smile, and began talking again.

"Anyway, In case that you're hungry, I brought some food…it's not too much though, but I hope this will help…" Ron said. Hermione hugged him tightly while thanking him greatfully. Draco was a bit amused seeing Hermione hugging Ron that way, like they are more than friends.

"So, Weasley, how are you doin' with Pansy?" Draco interrupted.

"Pansy? Well…I dunno…I mean we haven't been together that much since tomorrow is the start of the activities…" Ron said.

"Oh…right…" Draco said, feeling foolish.

"So…is Pansy your girlfriend?" Ron asked curiously.

"Pansy? Of course not. I mean, not anymore, why?"

"Nothing…" Ron replied and looked again at Hermione.

"I think I should go now, See you tomorrow morning." Ron finished saying. He then headed to the door.

As soon as the door closed, Hermione prepared the food that Ron brought..."I didn't expect that you would be nice to Ron..." Hermione said

"Well...I was just trying to be...you know...nice to my roommate's friends...does that bother you?" Draco said

"Not really." Hermione replied, handing Draco a plateful of food. Draco did not talk anymore and started eating his dinner.

Soon, they were finished eating and they both got themselves ready for bed...

"See you tomorrow, night." Draco said, covering himself with his blanket.

"Right. Good night."

--

"Hermione, wake up!" Draco yelled from across the room. He was now dressed and ready...

Hermione feeling irritated, opened her eyes and looked at her watch...-6:00 a.m.-

"Do you know what time it is now, Malfoy? It's just 6:00 in the morning!" Hermione yelled back...

"Well, dress up and get ready. The activities will start at seven...plus, Dumbledore wants to talk to us. Here, look..." Draco said, handing a paper full of activities to Hermione. Still sleepy, Hermione snatched the paper from Draco

"What now..." Hermione said after reading the attached note on paper...

To Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger

The headmaster is expecting you today at 8:00; there is something important that he would like to tell you…

-Professor McGonagall

Hermione got up from bed and took a warm shower. As soon as she was finish, Hermione noticed that she forgot to bring her clothes inside the bathroom…

-  
To Be Continued replies on chap.4 reviews

callie---thank you very much... )  
lady-delphinea---thanks! i will... )  
sw---lol...thanks! I agree 'bout that...people makes mistakes often... )  
jessica-mcConell---I will... :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Unexpected Love **

Chapter 6

* * *

Hermione got up from bed and took a warm shower. As soon as she was finish, Hermione noticed that she forgot to bring her clothes inside the bathroom…

"Malfoy, can you please hand me my clothes." Hermione called behind the door.

"Why don't you go out from there and get dressed here." Draco answered.

"Ok...-Draco smiled evilly-...if you will also go out from there...and lock the door before you go out.... ok?"

"Do I really have to? Can I just saty, please..." Draco pleaded.

"Yes you do. Get out now, I have to dress. I'm chilling in here." Hermione said

"My clothes please…" Hermione said before Draco makes any step.

"What am I? An house elf?" Draco asked himself then rolled his eyes. He walked towards Hermione's bed wherein her clothes are neatly folded. He quickly grabbed the clothes and went straight to the bathroom door.

He stopped for a moment when he noticed that a piece of cloth fell from Hermione's clothes. He bent over to get it. Draco blushed when he realized what kind is the 'piece of cloth' he had in his hands. –Hermione's underpants- :0

For over a minute, he was staring at the intriguing piece of cloth. It was not just a stupid thing like the ones he had from his ex-girlfriends. It's from a very intriguing girl.

Hermione is wondering what taking Draco so long to give her, her clothes. Not wanting to wait any longer because she was chilling inside, she poked her head from behind the door to see what Draco is doing.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing with my underwear?!" Hermione yelled the moment she saw Draco stretching her underwear like a crazy old fool.

Draco was surprised that rest of Hermione's clothes fell to floor.

"Sorry…" Draco said still blushing. He grabbed the clothes from the floor and gave it to Hermione. He slowly made his way out of the door.

" Lock it…." Hermione reminded him, and Draco did. Hermione quickly let herself out from the bathroom. Since they are free to wear what they want, she put on a pair of jeans, a cute, white sleeveless top and she also tied her hair.

"Can I come in now?" Ask Draco.

"Yeah." Hermione Answered.

"Well, could you please unlock the door?" He asked

"I didn't know you really locked it…" Hermione said while opening the door.

"Why?"

"Well you're a Malfoy…I believe it's not a Malfoyish thing to follow the instructions of a mudblood…" Hermione chuckled.

"Sorry about the…you know what I mean. " Draco said, and then he looked at Hermione who is now looking at him furiously with one eyebrow raised.

"You have a very little respect, Malfoy…" Hermione said. Draco slid his hands inside his pocket. His mannerism whe he's really embarrassed.

"So, should we go now?" Draco asked

"I guess so…" Hermione replied.

Both of them walked out from their room and went to the Great hall. To their surprise, the four long tables they used to eat are gone…Tables with two chairs on both sides are placed everywhere around the four walls of the great dining room.

"Does this mean partners have to eat together too?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose so." Draco said.

"This is too much…" Hermione frowned

"Can we just sit over there…." Hermione said pointing an empty Table right next to Harry and Ron who both have their partners sitting with them.

"But Potter and Weasley are sitting right next to it…" Draco said.

"So?" Hermione asked.

"Why do I have to do what you say?" Draco asked.

"You're right actually… you've been acting strangely these days…Oh well… let's go now…" Hermione started walking towards the table.

Harry and Ron were amused that Hermione and Draco are not fighting with each other anymore, hence; both of them are having a good time with each others company. It's already 8:15 in the morning, and that means they are late for their appointment with their headmaster. So they hurried to Professor Dumbledore's office after finishing their breakfast. They reached the the office at exactly 8:20. Draco knocked at the door for about three times before they heard the Headmaster's permission.

"You're late…" Said Professor Dumbledore while caressing the beautiful feathers of his phoenix, Fawkes.

To Be Continued

* * *

replies on chap. 5 reviews

capncrunchnotthecereal--- thanks...i've got loads of work these day...sorry... )  
lady-delphinea---thank you....I'll try to update soon.  
callie--- you think? thank you! )  
harry-luvva--- oww...thanks!!! thank you very2X much!  
jessica-mcConell---thanx!!! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Unexpected Love **

Chapter 7 : _Modelling session- Competitors_

* * *

"Sorry Professor…" said Hermione and Draco in unison.

Professor Dumbledore nodded."It's fine. Please sit down."

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Asked Draco, who put his legs at Hermione's chair, and Hermione quickly reacted at draco's nasty manner by kicking off his legs then she looked at him furiosly.

Draco smirked.

Dumbledore who didn't see what happened, told Hermione to sit down and that there's nothing to be shy of. Hermione followed as what Dumbledore had told her.

She sat down on one of the chair with the poised, snob, bloned-haired boy in front of him.

"Our school's modelling sessions for girls will be held at the middle of this month. I have chosen couples to compete, just to inform you, I have chosen the two of you as a couple."

"What?! But we're NOT a couple!" Hermione said looking at draco with disgust. Draco just replied with a smirk but then he also argued with Dumbledore. But Dumbledore just stayed there and listened to what they're going to say, and after a few minutes of waiting...

"I'm not being reasonable, because this is also a part of your punishment.And I know that you'll thank me in the end." Dumbledore said.

--

"What did I ever do to him...huh? Tell me! I so can't believe this! At first, I have to be paired with YOU! Second, I have to be stuck in this room with YOU! Third, I have to join that-that freaky modelling thing and having YOU as my partner! And Dumbledore thinks that we'll thank him in the end by doing this?! " Hermione yelled as she walks around their room while Draco is sitting in his bed following her with his eyes.

"You know what? Why don't you just sit down and stay calm, ok? You can't do anything to change his mind...the man is crazy, you know that." Draco suggested and then rolled his eyes.

"How can I stay calm when i know that in few days time I have to wear those itchy long dress and those high-heeled shoes! Oh my...this is just terrible..." Hermione said and she let herself fall into her bed and close her eyes and muttered..

"Arrgh...what a curse!"

--

Harry and Ron found out about this the next morning. They we're not actually surprised by this because Ron and Pansy had been chosen too.

Ron, like Hermione, hate the ideas of Dumbledore...well, not all the ideas...it's just that he hated being paired with one of the school's brats! But Pansy was quite overwhelmed to be chosen as one of the competitors thinking that she'll definitely win because she's one of the good-looking girls and she's very popular too, but she thought that she was quite unlucky having Ron as his partner. This made Ron really angry.

"Well, she's lucky because she's a girl...if not, she'll wake up the next morning with pain on his face." Ron told harry. While Harry was happy that he and Ginny weren't chosen.

Days seems to fly so fast, because its just five days before the session and Hermione wasn't able to practice regarding the activity. This really made her panic because she don't have a dress to wear. Unexpected, her parents sent her a long, halter silky dress, dark blue in color with a matching pair of high-heeled shoes with glittering straps. She realized that it is also a back-less dress that showed half of her back when she tried it for the first time.

Lavander and Parvati had voluteered to help her practice. On their first day, Hermione keeps on falling and tripping everytime she tries to walk while wearing the shoes. Draco on the other hand just lauged at Hermione everytime this happens. He regards this as an oustanding entertainment show.

"Quit it, Malfoy!" Shouted Hermione from across the room.

"Hey! You can't blame if I keep on laughing...I mean, you're terrible...look at you..." Draco sniggered.

"Well, you can't blame me either! It's hard you know!" Snapped Hermione

"How could you say 'walking' is hard?" Draco teased.

"It's hard enough when you're using this stupid shoes, you MORON!" Yelled Hermione irritably. Then she took off the shoe from her left foot and threw it hard at Draco but it missed.

"Oi! Will you quit trowing things at me?!" Draco said, staring at the high-heeled shoes with terror.

"Then Quit bragging me!" Said Hermione sharply. Parvati and Lavander tried to help Hermione, but they're just too afraid.

After sometime, Hermione was able master the 'do's and dont's' when your trying to be a model.

TBC

* * *

a/r:

Lady-Delphinea---- Thank You! and of course for reviewing... )  
Callie----hehe...thanks... )  
Magic sparkle----Thanks.. :-) capncrunchnotthecereal----hehe..i agree...anyhow, thanks for reviewing.... )  
Jessica-McConell----I will...don't worry.. thanks )  
sw----hehe...thanks... :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Unexpected Love**

Chapter 8 : _Hidden Desires_

* * *

It's like only yesterday when they started practicing for the next school activity, the Modelling sessions.

"You think we have a chance?" Asked Draco who's lying flatly on his bed.

"Well, I dunno…you saw how bad I was…" Hermione replied, making some notes about their next lesson in Transfiguration.

"Aren't you tired enough to do that? Wait a minute, isn't that supposed be our lesson for the second week of Deacember?" Draco shrugged, now sitting up on his bed looking while looking at the long piece of parchment full of scribbled notes. Hermione didn't bothered to reply.

"Have you seen my formal wear? I mean the "tuxedo"…what a weird name they call it…muggles really have a bad thing when I comes to names…well anyway…It really looked good on me." Draco said, really trying hard to get the attention of the girl.

Hermione sighed. "Really, let me see it then…" Hermione said. Malfoy didn't say anything after that but started taking his robes and shirt off, until the only thing he wears is his pants

"Whoa!--Hermione shrieked--"What the hell are you doing?!" Hermione blushed as she quickly raised her right hand to cover her eyes.

"Haven't you seen a half-naked guy?" Draco asked with one eyebrow raised.

"No! Hurry up and get dressed!" Hermione yelled.

"What if I don't like to?" Draco smirked, walking slowly towards Hermione.

"Don't you come near me!" Hermione said, her eyes tightly covered by her hand.

"How did you know that I'm walking towards you? Ha! I knew it, you're having a little peek between your fingers, aren't you. Well, couldn't blame you…no girls can resist me." Draco smiled.

"I can hear your footsteps, you doofus!" Hermione snapped but her face is in scarlet now.

"Well anyway…I know you won't dare to…you're still very innocent. Imagine a fifth year girl…can't even stand too look at a half-naked guy even just for five seconds." Draco teased.

"Who you calling innocent?" Hermione snapped, quickly removing her hand from her face, But then her face turned a darker shade of red. Draco started laughing so hard that he fall out of balance.

"You really fell for that?! Can't believe you Granger! All these years I thought that you're clever. Now I know your weakness!" Draco said, still laughing so hard.

"That's not funny!" Hermione got up and walked towards Draco.

Draco was surprised to see an outstretched hand. He grabbed the hand and stood up. His eyes fell on Hermione's. The girl felt something different as she stared on those silvery eyes of Draco. A feeling that she never felt before. Something that she desired from the very moment she stepped at Hogwarts. The desire to kiss the other boy...

TBC

* * *

a/r:

jessica-McConell---- lol...same here....using those kind of shoes really hurt,,,hehe,,,thanks! )  
magic sparkle---- I wonder too... lol...but we will soon find out... toffiffee----what a nice nicky....hehe...anyway, thanks... :-)


	9. Chapter 9

Unexpected Love Chapter Nine Very Moment

---------------

Their Lips are now just one inch apart, both stared at each other's eyes. It seems that the hatred from their hearts was now gone but filled with love and passion. Few moments passed, which seems like a century, Draco finally pressed his lips against Hermione's. To his surprised, the girl kissed him back. As the kiss continued, it grew more passionately as if there's no tomorrow waiting for them. Both can't stand sweetness and softness of each other's lips that deepened the kiss even more...

Draco, who fully memorized the methods in his heart started, when he slipped his one hand inside Hermione's shirt that made the lady shiver a bit. It was a great feeling for Hermione, the feeling of Draco's warm, gentle hands caressing her back. As Draco's hands moves higher and higher reaching Hermione's bra ready to unbutton it, Hermione realized what he was going to do...and she move away.

Her watery eyes are staring completely on the floor.

"Sorry..." Muttered Draco "I didn't know..."

Hermione said nothing but headed straightaway to the bathroom to fix herself. As she stared at the mirror, she touched her lips with her hands trembling. A tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. She saw Draco sitting on his bed with his hand covering his face the moment she went out from the bathroom. She didn't dared to speak but made her way out of their room.

Hermione can't believe what had just happened. The most evil guy at Hogwarts, whom she loved secretly, had kissed her. She was struck by this happiness that filled her whole body, mind, heart and soul. How can she ever believe it finally happened to her, long time she had waited for this.

The very moment that she had been waiting for. Malfoy...her ever hidden desire to be with him...but is she ready for this? Is Draco right to tell her that she's still that innocent to handle this kind of plights. Now, the happiness that once filled her, faded away. Fears and confusing questions took place.

"What if kissing me is one of his jokes again?" Hermione asked herself. Thinking that she definitely fell for it. She imagines Draco with his cronies laughing so hard at her. And Ron and Harry, his ever-best friends, looking at her with disgust on their faces.

"I'm so stupid!" She thought.

Few hours from now, she'll be coming back to that room. She'll be seeing the first guy she kissed. She'll be sharing the same room with the guy that now hated her.

Draco stood at the tower, thinking seriously at what had just happened. He kissed Hermione. He was so stupid to kiss her. He was sure that when she sees him again, she will slapped him so hard. 'But no turning back now, think about the plan.'

A disturbing noise filled the tower. Draco was sure that someone was there too. As he wandered around to know who it is, he was surprised to see Hermione standing at the other side. He walked towards her. Quite surprised, she turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? Uhmm...Are you following me?" He asked

"Why should I be following you?" Snapped Hermione.

"I dunno, maybe to slap me for kissing you..." Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"I can't slap you..." She said.

"Why?" Asked Draco

"Because I can only slap the guy who kissed me if..." She stopped.

"If what?" Draco Asked

'Oh come on now, tell him!!! 'A girl can only slap the guy who kissed her if she doesn't really want to be kissed by that certain guy...' Hermione thought. 'What? I can't tell him that! He'll know that I like him! He'll just laugh at me' She said to herself.

"If what?" Asked Draco again.

"Uhmm...nothing..." Hermione replied.

"Go on now, slap me! That's what I deserve!" Draco shouted. He grabbed Hermione's hand and tried to use it to slap himself. Hermione was surprised that she ends up staring at her hand held by Draco. He followed her gaze and quickly dropped her hand.

"Sorry..." Draco said.

"Can't you just tell me why you don't want to slap me or anything?" Asked Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes then slapped Draco so hard that he fell on the floor.

"That's for being so stupid! Arggghh!!! Why can't you understand! Can't you get it? I don't want to slap you because I kissed you back! And if you don't know what it means, simply, it means that I liked it when you kissed me! Get it!? That stupid EMPTY brain of yours can't do anything right!" She finished.

She walked away with a furious look on her face. She had done it. She just told him that she liked him, now that he knows, he'll absolutely laugh at her because she definitely made a fool out of herself. Falling in love with you worst enemy... one of the greatest ironies in life...

TBC

a/r: elvin-warrior-princess----lol...sorry for that...i'll try not to do that again...hehe)  
Tinkbelle----yaY! hehe...thanks for the review...sorry 'bout the cliffy.  
secure secrets----you are? ok wait...i'll start making it now...hehe...thanks for reviewing.... )  
callie----oh, i'm so sorry...now, don't you worry...i'll make another chappy just like that,,,hehe,,,just kidding...thanks anyway )  
capnccrunchnotthecereal----thanks for the correction and for the review... )  
Fairy lights----thank you...i'll update soon... )  
Jessica-mcConell----and got to keep writing too... :-) lol..thanks... 


	10. Chapter 10

Unexpected Love Chapter Ten The Modeling Session

--------------

The next two days was chaos between Draco and Hermione. They do not talk to each other that much anymore. Both of them are trying to ignore each other's presence. Though sometimes Draco is trying to make Hermione to talk to him, but no use, Hermione will surely try to pretend not to hear him.

The next morning, everybody was busy preparing for the Modeling session. Great decorations were put up inside the Great Hall. The non-competitors also helped in arranging the place with the teachers. Everyone was having a great time except for Draco and Hermione who were still not in speaking terms.

Inside Draco and Hermione's room, Lavander and Parvati are helping Hermione while Draco is doing his stuff all by himself. Parvati started to apply some make-up on Hermione's face while Draco is having a hard time putting on his tie.

"How do I put this on?" Asked Draco, looking confused.

Not even one of them answered him.

After the make-up was applied, Hermione went inside the bathroom to change. It took her so long to wear the gown, but it's all worth it. The dress looked really good on her. When she walked out from the bathroom door, Draco was already gone.

"Wow! You look fabulous!" Said Parvati.

"Uh… Thanks. Where's Malfoy?" Asked Hermione.

"He said he has to find someone who could put on his tie for him." Said Lavander.

"Oh…" Hermione muttered.

"Should we go now? It's about time…" Parvati said.

"Okay…" Hermione agreed, the three of them left the room.

--

"So…should we leave you here? I heard that the competitors should wait in this room, right?" Asked Lavander.

"Yes, certainly. Thanks for the help." Hermione replied.

"It's okay, have fun!" Said Parvati

"You too!" Hermione said.

Hermione opened the door of the classroom. Nobody seemed to notice that she entered the room because everyone was busy talking to each other.

"Hermione!" Someone called. Hermione turned to look who it was.

"Oh…Hi Ron! You look great!" Hermione said. Ron was wearing a white tuxedo.

"You look great too!" Ron said.

"Where's you partner?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh, Pansy? She's right over there." Ron pointed out a girl who was wearing a silky red dress with long slits on both sides.

"Daring…" Hermione said.

"Yah…kind of." Ron agreed.

"Hi." Someone greeted behind them.

"Malfoy." Ron nodded. "Hey, I have to go…you don't mind, do you Hermione?" Asked Ron. Hermione just shook her head.

"Good. See you later then." Ron said and he's out of sight.

"You look Great." Draco said to Hermione..

"Thanks." Hermione replied.

"I see you haven't put on your tie yet…" Said Hermione.

"Oh, right. I was wondering if you could put it on for me." Draco said.

"Alright." Hermione said.

Draco handed his tie to Hermione. Not even a minute passed, "There you go…" Hermione said after she finished.

"Thanks." Draco said.

"No problem…" Hermione replied.

"Students, fall in line no by partners. Boys on the right side of the girls." said Professor McGonagall who has just entered the room. She was wearing an old styled maroon dress with floral designs.

"Now, follow me." She said as the students had formed their line.

There was a loud applause as they entered the Great hall. Some are howling., some are whistling, some are even taking pictures.

"Now Silence, everyone!" Professor Dumbledore called. "Professor McGonagall will now present to you the models…" Professor Dumbledore added and everyone applauded.

"Now, our first model together with her escort is Ms. Pansy Parkinson and Mr. Ronald Weasley." There was a loud applause as they walked around the Great hall.

"Hey Weasley! You look so handsome!" A girl from the Slytherin table shouted. Ron went scarlet after hearing that. Pansy received a lot of hungry stares from the boys.

"Next is Ms. Hermione Granger with Mr. Draco malfoy."

TBC a/r:

Fairy Lights----thank you! you're so nice.. )  
Angel Moon princess----thanks... )  
Victoria Lee----thanks...unfortunately i can't finish it just now coz there's a lot goin on in my mind..you know, stuff...hehe...anyway...thanks again... )  
Pam (capncrunchnotthecereal)----Hello! thanks for what you said. Yes, i am starting a new one...but no, im not ending this one here...im not that kind of person...hehe...thanks again... )  
Tinkbelle----Thank you!!! )  
Jessica-McConell----I will, no worries.... :-)thanks umm----ok...nice review...you're so honest but not rude...thanks for being that way...hope you'll still continue to read this... )  
Icy (secure secrets)----lol...im glad it made you happy....thanks for the review.... )  
Lady delphinea----thanks!!!uhm...no, not yet,,,sorry,,,but thanks for the info.. )  
Lugaw----so here you are again, my friend....you really have the talent of choosing weird nickies...anyway...thanks!!! see you at you know where)  
magic sparkle----thank, i'm glad that you're enjoying it... )  
Mojo the rock chick munchkin----thanks for reviewing...that's very honest of you...i promise i'll try to do better but im glad you enjoyed reading this... thanks again... :-) Vickie----thanks....I will... )  
Callie---- lol..i hope so too...hehe...thanks for the review... :-) 


	11. Chapter 11

Unexpected Love Chapter 11 Awarding Ceremony

----------------

"Next is Ms. Hermione Granger with her partner, Mr. Draco Malfoy."

As they walk around, another loud applause fill the Great hall.

"You look gorgeous, Draco!" Some girls shouted. Draco just smiled at them in reply. Even Hermione is being praised by boys. Draco couldn't stop himself from getting irritated.

After the presentation of the models, the students began to eat together with the teachers. Most of them are arguing on who's the best model. Finally, when everybody is ready, the time for the awarding started. 

"Students, the awarding ceremony now begins!" Professor Dumbledore said and everyone clapped. All the competitors lined up in front of the staff table.

"I would like you to know that the winners are voted by the staff. Without further ado, let's begin with the 'Best Gown' award…" Said professor McGonagall. The winner is a 6th year Hufflepuff, wearing a beautiful black tube dress with sparkling designs all over it. Everyone clapped in amazement. The girl, together with her escort walked around the Great hall for everyone to see her gown again. r.

"Now, presenting the major awards..." Professor McGonagall continued. Everyone fell into an eerie silence.

"For the Best Female Model goes to…"

A 7th year Ravenclaw won the award. There's no doubt because she's really good at modeling. Every one clapped as she walked around the Great hall. Ron won the 'Best Male Model' award. Ron went really red when Professor McGonagall gave him a soft kiss on the cheek after awarding him.

Two hours after the night activity, everyone went to their own dormitories. Seamus and Dean tried to have a party later that night for Ron when the head of the house, McGonagall surprised them by showing up. Everybody groaned when they are asked to go off to sleep.

--

Only two of the entire students are not yet in thier sleep. It's been hours when they went there after the activity. 

"I knew we could never win." Draco said as he sat on one sides of the tower.

"Well, at least we tried, anyway it's just about fame...I don't care a less." Replied Hermione as she sat behind him with her back facing draco's back.

"Good for Ron that he won, guess he practiced a lot." Hermione smiled.

"I practiced too..."

"Yeah right…sitting around while laughing at me every time I fall?" Hermione said. Draco grinned.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Asked Hermione.

"Looking for peace and quiet time?"

After a few seconds, Hermione stood up and went to the highest peak of the tower.

"Now, what are you doing?" Asked Draco.

"Walking…" Hermione said as she spread out her arms feeling the kiss cold breeze.

"Walking?" Asked Draco with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, walking in the clouds…'coz when you're up here, you could feel the soft wind, the whispers of it, the peacefulness that it brings…it's like that you're walking in the clouds…" Hermione said with her eyes closed. 

Draco smiled at the peaceful face of Hermione. She had been so stressed these days because of that activity, but he's glad it's over.

"Now, can we walk down, back to earth?" The blonde asked.

Hermione smiled back, definitely loving Draco more.

TBC

a/r:

Jessica-mcConell----Thanks for the review... )  
Pam----thanks for being my beta and for the review too,,, )  
calcal418----thanks...sorry for the shortness of this chapter...well actually all the chapters are short...anyhow, thanks for the review... )  
Tinkbelle----:-) thanks... Callie---- lol...sorry... :-) thanks for the review.  
tennisplaya278----oh, im sorry...anyway thanks!...and about the beta...uhmm..sorry, i already have one...thanks for the offer anyway, that's very nice of you... )  
Fairy Lights---- lol...sorry...but you're query will be anwered soon... thanks,,, )  
sw----lol...sorry 'bout that, i really can't make long chapters....hehe..nwei..yeah, i agree...they don't really do that kind of thing....but you know, i just want to make it a lil' bit different...hehe... thanks anyway,,,please continue to read this,,, :-) 


	12. Chapter 12

Unexpected Love Chapter 12 The Next School Activity

--------------

That next morning felt really better than the fast few days. No more fights, snobs.... It's so unusual as it is. Though still, both haven't recovered yet from that kiss.

"Hermione!" Someone yelled at the door.

Shrugging at the call for her name, "What now?" Hermione said, looking so disturbed, she got out of bed to open the door.

"Why aren't you dressed up?!" Asked Lavander who came rushing inside the room.

"What do you call this?" Hermione rolled her eyes as she pointed her PJ's.

"Clothes… night clothes. But I wasn't referring to that!"

"Well, what do you want me to wear at this very early morning?" Asked Hermione, yawning.

"Hermione, it's already 9:00 in the morning! Why aren't you still dressed up?" Said Lavander.

"Are we going through this again?" Said Hermione as she let herself fall at her bed.

"Girl, what I mean is that why aren't you wearing your swim suit?" Asked Lavander with her hands on her hips.

"Swim suit?" Asked Hermione

"Well duh..." Said Lavander with a 'isn't-it-obvious' look on her face.

"Lower your voice, you might wake Draco…" Said Hermione

"Ooooooh…so you're calling Malfoy 'Draco' now, eh?"" Lavander sniggered.

"Shut up!" Hissed Hermione.

"Then, might as well get yourself ready." Lavander demanded.

"But I don't have a swim suit…" Said Hermione.

"You don't?!" Asked Lavander.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Hermione said.

"Oh…so what now?"

"Maybe I'll just see you around, okay?" Replied Hermione.

Lavander nodded, feeling disappointed. She then walked out from the room. Hermione sat on her bed feeling bad that she couldn't join her friends. Then she remembered, she has to wake Draco up before he could miss the fun…

"Malfoy!" Shouted Hermione. Draco was so surprised that he fell out from his bed.

"Ouch! What's that for?!" Asked Draco.

"Uh…to wake you up?" Hermione said simply.

"Great! You ruined everything!!!" snapped Draco.

"Ruined what?" Asked Hermione.

"I was having the greatest dream of my life!" said Draco as he climb up to his bed.

"Why is that dream so great anyway?" Hermione asked, then she walked towards Draco to assist him.

"Well, because it was about me and…" He stopped.

---it was about him and Hermione, up in the tower… Kissing…---

"About you and?" Asked Hermione.

"Uhmm… me and-and…Crabbe and Goyle! Right! Uhmm…We we're having camping together, ahh…then dragons, running around chasing us! Yeah, dragons…that's my dream… interesting, right?" Draco lied.

"Dragons…" Hermione said with one eyebrow raised.

"Uhuh…" Draco muttered, feeling a bit tense

"Never mind…anyway, you have to dress up by now." Hermione said.

"For what?" .

"Swimming…" Said Hermione.

"Oh, I remember…" Draco said.

"You know about this?!" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah…It was on the schedule of activities, right?" Said Draco

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Hermione.

"I thought you already know, Ms. Know-it-all…" Draco said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, if it's about the swim suit, I have something here that you can wear…" Draco said smiling, giving her a small paper bag.

"You don't expect me to wear a swimming trunks, do you?" Asked Hermione. Draco tossed the paper bag to Hermione.

"I said, 'someting that you can wear'...go on...open it." Draco said. Hermione, with a bit of hesitation, started opening the bag…

TBC

a/r:  
Tinkbelle----Yay! lol...thanks for the review... )  
Nikka Malfoy----thank you very much....you're anew reader. right? hope you'll continue to read this story... )  
Tennisplaya278----yeah, part of the plan, hehe...thanks!!! )  
fairy Lights----lol...yeah, Ron did...sorry draco didn't...thanks anyway.  
magic sparkle---another disappointed reader...im so sorry... :-(...but thanks for the review...hope you'll continue to read this even though they didn't win anything,,,, jessica----I will...thanks! :-) 


	13. Chapter 13

Unexpected Love Chapter 13 Swim Suit

-------------

" Go on… open it…" Draco said. Hermione, with a bit of hesitation, started opening the paper bag. It was a black swimming suit, a two-piece.

Hermione looked at the swimming suit again. It's beautiful, she admit, and also too daring.

'Why is he doing this?' She asked herself. 'I can't accept this…he'll think that I'm crazy over him.' She thought. Hermione is bewildered, she doesn't know if she'll fit on it because she's not the type of girl who attracts people's attention. She feels that the moment she wear this thing is that she'll be the laughing stock in Hogwarts for being such a 'Trying-Hard' girl.

"I can't wear this!" Exclaimed Hermione. Putting back the swimming suit at the small paper bag and tossing it back to Draco who just finished changing.

"Why not?" Questioned Draco, perplexed.

'I know what she's thinking…' Draco thought. Why is she underestimating herself that much? Why is it that she's always think negatively? This girl should learn. She shouldn't be doing this to herself. She should try more harder to fit in.'

"It's too…not me." Replied Hermione. She sat on her bed and started pulling her school stuffs from her bag and started scribbling notes on a piece of parchment. Her face seems that she really wanted to join the fun outside but she's afraid to be isolated.

"Oh come on…" Draco shrugged, thundering towards Hermione and snatching the piece of parchment that she is writing on.

"Look…" Hermione started. "I already told you, I couldn't wear that thing." Hermione said. He looked at her with disappointment on his face. Hermione felt a little guilty because of that.

"But…" Hermione said.

"No more buts, just try it on, okay?" Coaxed Draco while pushing Hermione inside the bathroom.

"I'm going to wait here… " Said Draco.

Hermione looked at the swimming suit that she's holding. "I can't wear this.." She muttered. But then, she thought about how nice Draco is, for buying her a swimming suit. He would be disappointed if she's not going to wear it.

"Are you done yet?" Said Draco

"Just a second." Hermione said. Then, she walked out from the door. She stood in front of Draco and looked at him.

"Let me see it then…'' Smiled Draco. Hermione's heart flipped the moment she saw Draco's smile.

"Do you have to?" Asked Hermione; gripping the bathrobe that she put onto herself while she was still in the bathroom.

"I have to know if it looked good on you…" Draco said in a gentle voice.

It took Hermione a while to believe Draco. It's not easy for her to do this because she doesn't want to look stupid again and definitely not in front of Draco. She is not sure what he feels about her. She's afraid to be rejected by him, though it's really possible to happen because he is such a gorgeous guy and she feels that she's not enough for him and that she's never gonna reach his level of popularity.

"Well, okay." Hermione shrugged. She untied the bathrobe and took if off. Draco was so stunned.

"I knew it! I look stupid, don't I? It's just that this swimming suit is not for me…" Hermione said, disgruntled.

"What? Are you nuts? You look great! Not to mention, sexy." Draco said. Hermione blushed in crimson.

Draco stared at Hermione's sparkling eyes, while Hermione stared back at him. Draco felt a strange infatuation inside him. He wanted to feel Hermione. To touch her, but he can't. He had done this mistake before and he never wanted to do it again. 'Not now, think about the plan...' he thought. He's worried that Hermione would think that he's only taking advantage of her for being nice.

" So, should we go now?" Interrupted Hermione. Avoiding Draco's eyes, she grabbed her bathrobe at started wrapping it around herself.

"Why are you still putting that on?" Asked Draco.

"I can't walk around inside he school looking like this, it's not appropriate." Said Hermione.

"Oh…" Draco just muttered. He thought that Hermione was right. And besides, he doesn't want to see the other guys staring at her with their eyes, full of malice. He might kill them if they try.

As they went downstairs, both of them decided to stay with their own group of friends.

--

Two astonishing pools, half-filled with students, is what they saw the moment they stepped outside.

Some students on their swimsuits are walking around with their group of friends. A group of guys, formed in a circle, is checking all the cute girls passing their way. Hermione shrugged indignantly when she noticed that most of them are Slytherins.

Half way from the pools, Draco and Hermione parted ways and went to their own group of friends.

"Hermione! We're here!" Someone called. It was Parvati.

"Hi Guys!" replied Hermione jauntily, approaching her friends.

"So…where did you get that staggering swim suit of yours? Asked lavander as she stared at Hermione from head to foot, amused.

"Erm, from someone…" She answered simply but smiling. Both lavander and Parvati knew what that meant.

"Someone, eh?" Asked Lavander. Parvati giggled.

"Hi everyone…" someone interrupted. It was Ron. He was wearing a black swimming shorts. He stood five foot apart from Hermione. Beside him is Harry, who is wearing a red swimming shorts just like Ron's.

"Oh, hi Harry, Ron…" Said Hermione, facing them. Harry and Ron stared at her, with their eyes wide open. WIDE.

"Harry, am I-I dreaming? Ron stammered, still staring at Hermione.

"I dunno…I must be dreaming too…" Harry muttered. His eyes fixed on Hermione, not believing what he's seeing at the moment.

TBC

a/r:  
Horsemaster1----thanks! )  
Lady-dephinea----Iol......sorry...thanks for the review.... )  
angel moon princess----yay! new reader...thank you!!! )  
Shea LaRoc----thank you! I will, for you...hehe )  
Pam----the pleasure is all mine, you're a great beta...thanks for being nice.. )  
sesshyluver03----hey, thanks! )  
Fairy Lights----i'm still thinking...anyhow, thanks for the review...I'll try my very best to do that... )  
Kirstie232----very soon...thanks for the review... )  
natyslacks----yay again, wow...lots of new readers....thanks for the review.... )  
Tinkbelle----lol....keep on wondering...hehe...thanks for the review, tink. )  
Tennisplaya278----lol....sorry 'bout the confusion and all that,,, anyway, thanks for the review.  
Nikka malfoy----lol, maybe...thanks for the review... )  
magic sparkle----hehe..thanks... :-) Jessica-mcConell----uh,,,ok,,,thanks for the review anyway.... :-) 


	14. Chapter 14

Unexpected Love Chapter 14 Draco's attemp

-------------

"Guys, is there something wrong?" Asked Hermione, a bit perplexed.

"We must be really dreaming, Ron…" Harry whispered.

"Yeah." Ron replied, making his own eyes blink for several times. Then, he elbowed Harry on the stomach.

"Ouch! What's that for?" Harry yelled with pain.

"I was just checking if we are really dreaming, and since it hurt you…Harry, what we're seeing is real." Ron said, looking at Harry with a very surprised look.

"Hey, what seems to be the problem? You've been staring at us for about 10 minutes." Hermione complained.

"Hermione…you look great!" said Ron. Shaking her on the shoulders.

"Really, Ron, you're exaggerating." Hermione said, making his friend to furrow his eyebrows.

--

"Draco, its good to see you." Pansy greeted as the Slytherin Prince stride towards them. Though a bit aroused by the self-declared Slytherin queen (to mention her red two-piece), he was able to control his self just in time.

Draco sat between Crabbe and Goyle and quickly turned his gaze towards the Gryffindors searching for a bushy-haired girl. For few moments, he felt completely irritated by the poor, disgracing looks of a couple of Hufflepuffs passing in front of them, breaking his concentration. He would command either Crabbe or Goyle to push anyone who blocks his eyes, on the swimming pool. Pleased enough to spot Hermione, he smiled.

--

'Oh, one time I'll kick that little slut out of Hogwarts!' Hermione thought as her eyes darted to where the Slytherin group is. Pansy is as usual, flirting with Draco. And the worse part is, Draco seems to be enjoying the 'forbidden pleasure', as what she calls it. 'Malfoy! That man, really… He'll never change! Always the sex-goddess!' She knows that she doesn't have the right to feel that way… at least she thinks so. But this is really getting on her nerves. If it's Just to do so, she'll walk to that group straightaway and pull Pansy's hair so hard that she'll scream at the top of her lungs and be embarrassed in front of the whole student body…still, she knows better than this.

She's a lady with standard and class. Known for her cleverness about magic in spite that fact that she's only a muggle-born, and that she's too wise to risk her dignity as well as her name just for the lowful thing that Pansy's currently busy doing right now. She shook her head slightly then rolled her eyes. 'Stop. This is stupid, Granger. Get a grip.' She told herself. She drifted her eyes leftwards and the brown orbs met the grey ones. 'Merlin! He's looking at me!'

--

A smirk is playing in Draco's lips. Seeing Hermione boost up with anger and jealousy then followed by a panick stricken face really made his day. For a few moments more, he watched hermione's expression, completely satisfied. But He was unlucky enough to be distracted for the second time, only in a more disgusting way.

He shifted sharply when he felt a cold hand slipped around his waist, distracting his thoughts of Hermione. After then he realized it was Pansy, rubbing something sticky on his bare skin.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Draco squirmed with disgust, so loud for the other Slytherins to hear. Pansy, a bit surprised, gave Draco a '-exaggerating-much-' look.

"Really Draco, I didn't know you could scream that loud, not to mention that your way of squirming. Very sexy indeed." Pansy teased.

"Shut up, would you? What is this stuff?" Draco asked. Tensed that it might ruin his beautiful skin. "What are you waiting for? Go on… remove it! It's so sticky!" Draco retorted.

"Would you relax? Honey, its just some potion I made for skin protection." Pansy said.

"Don't you believe that girl, Draco. It's called 'lotion'. A chemically tested substance made to smoothen your skin and protect your skin from ultra violet rays. Made by technology, and technology by muggles. " Millicent said. She was about to join the group when she overheard Pansy rattling about something and she thought that she could make out a fool out of Pansy knowing this would annoy the ever so presumptuous lady. Snatching the bottle of lotion from Pansy's hand, she then gave the now, irritated Pansy, a smirk.

"Really Millicent, I don't understand why you keep on wasting your time reading things about muggles." Pansy said, grudge traced on her face.

"At least I have something to make use of my brain." Millicent snapped, even so, in a very classy way. Just what a Slytherin does. Pansy rolled her eyes and stumped all the way to a bunch of girls on the other side of the pool. Draco, amazed, gave Millicent a smile.

"That's a very great move you did a while ago."

" It's nothing, it's time anyway to make Pansy see what I really am. I'm tired of girly stuffs and you know that. And really, talking about how she get laid by almost all the good-looking guys here at school and the positions that they used, is not really my kind of interest." Draco just laughed.

It's good to have friends like Millicent, who's with sense. Blaise is quiet, popular, clever, and also a good-looking guy. Crabbe and Goyle, well, he got used to their small brains, which only works for food. But still, their loyalty is always an assurance.

--

"How's your day?" Draco asked as he entered the room he shares with Hermione. It's already after lunch then. Hermione was just exiting the bathroom, after taking a shower, when Draco entered. "Not much to tell." The girl said simply. Despite the fact that she's dripping wet and only a towel is there to cover her body, she didn't bother Draco seeing her. Grabbing some of her clothes at the wardrobe, she entered the bathroom again to dress up.

"What's that look on your face you had earlier? It seems that you are in a huff that time regardless of the praises that your two best friends gave you." Malfoy said, trying to make his words meaningful and playful. Hermione on the other hand is listening fixedly on every word that escapes from Draco's lips. She knew that the blond saw her a while ago but she won't let herself fall into his attemp to trap her again.

"Really?" Hermione said from behind the bathroom wall. I don't know anything about that. I'm surprised." She answered. She knows that she hasn't done well this time. Pretending to the Malfoy heir is really quite hard.

Draco smiled. "You should do better than that, Granger. Now be honest, is jealousy what I saw on your face?" He got her this time. He knew he did so.

"Malfoy, I don't have an idea on what you're saying. I'm innocent." Hermione replied to Draco's intriguing words, trying so hard not to falter.

"Very well then." She heard him say then followed by a smirk. She let out a deep sigh and started to dress herself up. Hearing the door open then close, she knew Draco was out again. Now, she can think on how to trap this man.

-----------

TBC

a/r:replies on chap.13 reviews Dr. pepper baby----thank you very much...i wish it's that simple to finish it, unfortunately....you know....anyway....thanks again!!! :-) luv yah!  
Horsemaster1----thank you!!! :-) and keep reviewing.  
Lady delphinea----thanks! )  
Tinkbelle----I will....thanks! )  
Jessica-McConell----lol... thanks for the review... :-) 


	15. Chapter 15

Unexpected Love Chapter 15 They know

------------

"Very well then." She heard him say then followed by a smirk. She let out a deep sigh and started to dress herself up. Hearing the door open and close, she knew Draco is out again. Now, she can think on how to trap this man.

--

Hermione, after dressing up, walked out of the room and went to the Gryffindor Tower. It's been a long time since she'd been there. The warm feeling when you're inside the Gryffindor tower is what she really miss, and also her friends.

She walked silently to the familiar corridors, and upon seeing the portrait of the Fat Lady; she muttered the password. She climbed through the portrait hole and there she was, in the Gryffindor common room. Warm greetings welcomed her. Well, three weeks is a long measure of time, and if you're a Gryffindor, you'll surely miss your head girl, the typical Professor McGonagall. Harry and Ron who were sitting at the corner near the fire place, hurriedly stood up. The head girl was almost out of breath when Harry and Ron released her from a very tight hug.

"Is that how you welcome your friend? You almost choked me to death!" Hermione complained.

"Sorry. I guess we just really miss you. Quarter a month is long enough." Ron said. Hermione smiled. Yes, it's sure a long time for her. But then, Malfoy is sure a very good distraction. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Both Harry and Ron put one arm around her, and they sat on the couch they used to occupy every night. "What's been up here lately?" Asked Hermione.

"Well, since you've been gone, total chaos. Party and much, but I sure miss the times you boss us around and turn everything back to normal." Harry said.

"That's a very kind thing you said, Harry. But you're really not required to say the 'boss' word. Now, you know it's my job to--"

"Hey, hey, hey...don't get all too emotional...I'm just trying to make you laugh." Harry said with an apologetic look. Ron nodded. Hermione smiled.

"Uhmm...so what about you? what's new? I'll guess some trouble, you know, with Malfoy around..." Ron said.

"Not really, Malfoy is quite fun to be with. We do not fight much these days, things are just going well." Hermione said. "Erm..I have to tell you something." Hermione thought this would b the time. They are her best friends and she knew it would be for the better. True feelings are not meant to be kept inside.

"Uhmm…I'm in love someone." She said. Ron was not surprised. Neither Harry. They just looked at Hermione.

"I think this is the time you should say something." Hermione said. This is getting scary. Hermione thought. They don't seem to be concern at all about Hermione's feelings.

"We know you are." The two boys said in unison.

'Finally they spoke. What? They know?' She thought.

"How is that possible? I'm not even with you most of the time." Hermione said. Funny that she's the one surprised now.

"See? That's it. You just said the reason. Hermione, we know you more than you think. And…we know who's the guy." Harry said. "Forgive us, but are you sure 'bout your choice? I mean, Malfoy." Concern is obviously seen in Harry's and Ron's face.

"Oh, you think? Well, he's different like we thought. Totally. There's something in him that we never saw before." Hermione said, her face so serious. "I like him very much. He's so kind to me these days, and also to you. And the swim suit."

"He gave you the swim suit? This is getting a bit serious now; don't you think that he's just using you? Hermione, you know what kind of reputation he has, especially in sexual matters. Hermione, we're worried." Ron said.

They're right and she knows it, but she's so into him and she can't control herself. 'Why can't they be happy for me?' She wished they would understand.

"We do, and we're happy for you, still, you can't stop us from worrying." Harry said like he's reading Hermione's thoughts.

"Look, the thing is, how can you like that kind of guy? We know he's been kind to you recently, but that's not enough. What about the horrible things he said to you? like the 'M' word." said Ron.

"Malfoy is not just any guy. He's different. Anyway, thanks for the advice. It's good talking to you again." Hermione smiled and hugged her two best friends. "Yeah right, after you blow us up earlier this morning." Ron complained.

"Blow you up? What are you talking about?" Hermione said. "You kept on looking at him that you never bothered to talk to us. See? You're obsess with him." Harry replied.

"Oh…sorry." apologized Hermione. "Hogsmeade? My treat. Just to make up with you."

"We don't think Hogsmeade is enough. Do we, Harry?" Ron said. "Certainly not." The raven-haired boy said. Hermione just smiled. She's lucky that she got the two best persons in the world. The three of them stood up at the same time and rested their arms around each other's shoulders.

"We kissed."

"Now that's getting off your limits young lady. I'll talk to that man immediately." Ron said, trying to imitate his mother's voice. The three of them laughed all the way out the Gryffindor common room.

--

"Tsk. Tsk. That girl really likes me. She's dying to be with me. I can feel it." Draco muttered to himself when he walked out of the room, leaving Hermione inside. "What can I say, I'm a Malfoy." He smiled wickedly.

Draco continued to walk until he reached the dungeons. He put up his trademark smirk when the wall of the Slytherin common room opened. Slytherins of first and second years shivered as the cold air that the Slytherin Prince brought passed them. He then scatted a fifth year boy and a fourth year girl when he spotted them making out on one corner. "Do it in a room!" He said sarcastically.

"Well, well, well. If it's not the one and only Slytherin Prince." Millicent said, after entering the common room with Blaise on her side.

"Hello, Millicent." Draco said in a pompous manner.

"What brings you here?" Blaise asked, collapsing in one of the green velvet couches around the room.

"Nothing. Just want to see how bad you're doing without me." Draco joined Blaise.

Millicent raised one brow. "I see you got back to your normal self. I thought you've become weak, you know...with that stupid Gryffindor as your company." Millicent blurted out, snatching a magazine from a girl on her side. She shot a piercing glare at the girl when it tried to get the magazine back.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that I'm going soft?" Draco said. With an 'as-if-that-will-ever-happen' look on his face.

Blaise snorted "As a marshmallow."

"Wait till we get out of here, and I promise you that I'll hex you to death."

"Don't treathen us like that. You know we're just kidding about that." Blaise said

"I think you're the one whose getting soft." draco said

"Agree." millicent said.

Their conversation was interrupted when the wall slid once again, revealing Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe immediately kicked a third year boy when it tried to get the muffin that stumbled on the floor that came from the inside of his robe, saying "That's mine, you git!"

"Give it a break, Vincent. It's just a muffin." Said Millicent, waving her hand.

"It may be just a muffin to you, but it's worth a lifesaver to me."

"Whatever." Millicent mouthed.

"Anyway, good you're here Draco, Snape wants to talk to you." Goyle said, tearing his eyes off the thrid year boy whose aching badly.

"Why?"

"I don't know...seems important. He's kind of in a hurry."

TBC

a/r:  
replies on chap.14 

Dracosgirl----ok...I respect your opinion but don't really have to be rude, and 5 billion mistakes? i think you're exaggerating much...sorry, if you dislike my story, they don't read it, as simple as it is.  
Guest----thank you... )  
abo----it's you!...lol....thank you my friend...see you at school.  
Gothic-Cutie-Blues----thanks.... )  
Stephanie----it's alright, not your fault....thanks for the review.  
Mrs. walkin' Dead----hehe :-) thanks a bunch...really.... )  
Sarah----hey, thanks! )  
Dr. Pepper baby----thank you... )  
?----thanks! )  
Jessica-McConell----thanks! )  
rabbi christian----ok....im so sorry that you didn't understand the story...maybe you didn't understand what i said on my notes that "I'm sorry that i keep on making mistakes".... even the greatest writer makes mistakes....no one is perfect dude... 


	16. Chapter 16

_**Unexpected Love**_

_Chapter 16_

_Just an act_

* * *

Draco walked hurriedly outside the room. He was thinking why Snape is looking for him. He opened the door without knocking. Not really surprised for the fact that his father is inside, he sat on a couch opposite Lucius. Snape was sitting on a chair behind his desk and was checking the essay works of his students, obviously delighted in giving them low marks.

They all stayed in silence and not even one dared to break it that time. Only the screeching sound of Snape's quill on the parchments filled the room.

"If there's nothing you want to tell me, I have to go then." Draco suddenly said as he straightened himself.

He expected them to stop him from going, but to his surprised, they didn't. Lucius looked at him, his eyes said that Draco is doing something hasteful. Though draco did not really say anything, mentally, he asked his father 'what?'. He really didn't had no choice but to sit down. With that face on Lucius, he can guess that there's something going on. The face of Lucius went calmer but it didn't soothe Draco.

"So..." Lucius started. Snape put down his quill, enganging himself to the starting conversation. Draco both looked at the two with a questioning face. "Is the plan going on smoothly?"

"Oh that... I think it's working, Father. I mean, I am quite doing well with what I have to do." Draco said reassuringly.

"You really think, eh? But you seem to be acting different, perhaps you're taking it tooseriously?" Lucius said coldly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're being emotionally attached to her," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Pansy, I suppose?"

Lucius looked at him and continued. "and that's not our goal, my dear son. You're suppose to bring her down and then it will be easier for you to outdo her. Remember, no mudblood is better than a Malfoy."

"Yes, father."

"There's little time left and we won't waste it...we do not know what the old lunatic will do next. Such a muggle-loving creature...how ridiculous..." Draco lowered his head, thingking, definitly not paying attention to his father. Is he really being emotionally involved to Granger?

"You may go..." At once, Draco came to his senses and regarding severus for a moment before leaving the room.

'Father have known me for fifteen years and he knows me well, and he thought that I would fall to a dirty blood? Don't he knows my standards? And he knows how into me Pansy is, so basically, she would do anything to make me hers.' Draco thought.

Silently he walked back to the dungeons, thinking over what Lucius had said. 'And if I'm being emotionally attached to her, that's because it's just part of my act. Don't these people know it? Malfoys are undeniably good actors. Ugh...how can they ever have such an idea...'

'Are you sure you're just doing an act?' A voice in his head said.

'Of course I'm sure...' Draco answered mentally.

'What about the part where Blaise said that you're going soft...the part where you can't take your eyes off her at the pool...and now your father...'

'This is stupid, just stop...I know myself and I know that I'm not in love with her for heavens sake!' '...oooh...Drakie is getting annoyed. When you thought that she's beautiful at your first night with her at the tower, how about that? And when you kissed her, you thought it's a wonderful feeling, right? and the underwear, oh I'll never forget that...'Intriguing, isn't it?... '

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Damn you, Draco Malfoy, how could you ever fall in love with a such!'

Unable to think clearly, he decided to go back the tower to stay there. He really doesn't want to be questioned by his friends about the matter especially by Pansy, his biggest source of nuisance.

Happily, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, jogged down the stairs. With their hands chained together, there are times that they almost tripped but still they didn't let go of each other. They've missed each other so much. And nothing could ever mess this moment for the three of them.

"Ugh, wait, I forgot my purse." Hermione said before they even reached the entrance hall.

"Oh, okay, we'll wait outside then." Ron said.

"Uhmm..ok, seeyah!"

Harry and Ron watched her go back to the tower then went outside to wait for her. Hermione hurriedly opened the door to their room, exhausted after her flight from the first floor to the tower. She entered the room quickly, surprised to see Draco inside.

"Hey." She said to Draco who's lying on his bed with a book in his hand. No response. She studied the book for a moment 'Too Much Too Soon' by Jaqueline Briskin, it said on the cover. 'A muggle book?'

"Uh, is that a muggle book?" Hermione asked as she opened her drawer.

"You powers of observation astound me, but yeah, it is. Millicent lent it to me last year." Draco said, not looking at her.

"And you haven't finished it yet?" She asked again. She can't seem to find her purse.

"Pointing out the obvious again? You see Granger, unlike you I don't waste entirely of my time reading books. I have quidditch practices and of course...women." Hermione rolled her eyes, feeling disgruntled.

"Whatever, so what are you doing here anyway?" She said, starting to feel impatient about her purse. She's not suppose to make her friends wait outside.

"Why, am I not allowed to stay here when I want to?" Draco snapped, stopping from reading to look at the impatient looking Hermione.

"What I mean is, aren't you supposed to be with you friends and have fun where there's...women all around you rather that staying here all alone with a novel about family feuds?" Hermione said, giving an emphasis on the word women. "I decided to have a quiet and peaceful night and to have some thinking, then you came and ruined it all. And oh, if you're looking for your purse, it's on your wardrobe, saw it earlier." Draco said coolly.

"Why didn't you say it before?" After giving Draco a glare, Hermione came thundering to her wardrobe and at last found it.

"As if you're asking..." Draco smirked.

"Ugh!" Stomping hardly on the floor, Hermione walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"What happened?" harry asked when he saw a furious looking Hermione.

"Nothing, let's just go." Hermione said and grabbed her two bestfriends with her. Harry and Ron looked at each other, both clueless of what happened.

_TBC_

* * *

dan4me: sorry for not updating sooner...my fault, i got caught up with my school work these days...why? i'm finally graduating:) hello college! sorry bout that, well anyway thanks for the wonderful review! )  
Lemonlicker: Thank you! )  
Choas Dragon:Thanks! )  
Sammeh: Wow! thank you for that! you really made my day! I hope i could satisfy you more..with my story of course...thanks again! )  
Laura-Grant: Well thank you, Laura. I agree with that,they can't just be together...well you know Draco...lets just wait what happens next... Thank you again for reviewing.  
JSRfan: Thanks! I will continue this story, don't worry... )  
sticks-and-stones123: Thanks you for reviewing...I'll try to update soon after this.  
katie: Thank you, katie:) hope you'll continue to read this story.  
artpixie37: I try... :) thanks for reviewing )  
nony-mouse: Thank you:) I'll write more, for you.. )  
random91: lol..thanks you! you're one of the best reviewers of mine...hope my story will continue to inspire you...yeah, old fashion love is definitely romantic! thanks again. )  
BenjiMaddenFreek: I will...thanks for the review... :)

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Unexpected LOve 

**Author:** Crescent-blader

**Summary:** All what he wanted to do was to outdo her and follow what his father told him. With Dumbledore's genius idea of a 'free month', it made the plan easier and made it all go well. But Its was not part of his plan to fall in love with such a pathetic muggle, least of all her. How will he be able to stop this? Will he be ale to survive, especially when sharing a room with her?

**Disclaimer:**  
I honestly admit that I do not own Hermione and Draco though I wish I do.

**Warning:**  
First of all, I want a review which is totally honest, i don't care if you tell me how bad my writing/story is, as long as it's honest and fair enough to accept. With that, I also want to ask everyone to please be nice when reviewing, no flames. If you don't like the story, then tell me nicely coz it really piss me off when people tell bad words about my writing. I know im in no place too complain if that's what you really think, but please all im asking is for you to be honest AND nice. I know what im asking is not too much.

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen **_

_**Stupidity and All**_

Draco thought about Hermione while pacing their room. He was pretty damn sure that he caught Hermione on his trap. She said it herself, that she liked it when he kissed her. That meant something, right? What he was to do next is to make her fall violently in love with him and make her lose her concentration when it comes to her studies. The rest was easy.

Funny thing was, Draco never really cared if he got lower marks than Granger. It was all his father's idea. Apparently, the older Malfoy can't accept the fact that a filthy girl, with no magical parents and no background about magic at all, had surpassed the intelligence of his only child who was a pureblood. He even hated it when that Golden boy of Dumbledore beat his son on Quidditch considering that the said boy had only known he's a wizard the first year of school. Disgraceful and shameful. Now, he can't let that mublood add more to their family's humiliation (though, no one really cared about their family). It was all pride.

Draco let himself collapse on his bed. For a while he felt dizzy, seeing faces of Hermione around his head. He let himself wander in Hermione's world, drifting on every memory he had about her. Then he stood up, shaking his head. _'This is crazy. I shouldn't be thinking about her. What the hell is happening to me. Ugh. Bugger!'_ He mumbled to himself. Then he went back to what he was doing earlier, pacing. He forced himself not to think about her, but tried to think about his next plan. (If he had any)

Seconds passed, Draco heard sounds outside the room. He struggled to get himself on the bed, and luckily, he knocked his right foot on the edge of the bed. He shouted silently in pain and finally he was able to get to his bed. He opened his bedside drawer and tried to find anything to hide his stupidity. He closed the drawer immediately and looked at the thing he got. _'What the-- a book! What's this?'_ Then he remembered Millicent lending it to him some time ago. He wanted to throw the book and find something else but it was too late. He saw the knob turning, and he quickly opened the book and hid his face.

"Hey."

Draco didn't even dared to look at the person who just entered. He knew who it was anyway. He hid his face even more. 'Shit!' Draco said mentally. 'Why does she have to show up now?'

"Uh, is that a muggle book?" Hermione asked.

_'Arrgh. Caught. Of all the things that are inside that stupid drawer, why this? Why?'_ Draco tried to think of a reply, unfortunately, his mind wasn't working the right way. So instead of giving her a nice answer...

"You powers of observation astound me, but yeah, it is. Millicent lent it to me last year." Draco asnwered, still not looking at her. He knew he was being rude by not looking at her, but then again, if he did, he wasn't sure what might happen. He just can't risk it.

"And you haven't finished it yet?" Hermione asked again. Draco tried to be calmer. He can't stay in one room with this girl. He just can't. Knowing his own feelings for her drove him nuts. In the end, he decided to stop being nice to her so that she won't notice anything unusual in his behavior.

"Pointing out the obvious again? You see Granger, unlike you I don't waste entirely of my time reading books. I have quidditch practices and of course...women." Draco said

"Whatever, so what are you doing here anyway?"

"Why, am I not allowed to stay here when I want to?" Draco snapped, stopping from reading to look at the impatient-looking Hermione. 'Fuck! Why look at her now? This isn't working!'

"What I mean is, aren't you supposed to be with you friends and have fun where there's women all around you, rather that staying here all alone with a novel about family feuds?" Hermione said. The conversation ended with Hermione slamming the door of the room. Obviously, Draco's plan of being mean to her again worked at little.  
--

Hermione jogged down the stairs, feeling utterly irritated with Draco. She can't believe how he could be so nice and turn into a monstrous evil in an instant. This can't be happening, now he was being mean to her again. Her mind was troubled as she went to her two best friends. Should she tell them what just happened? What was she gonna tell them, that Malfoy just turned into a great fiend?

''Now, now... what am I thinking? This is just a small problem, right?" Hermione thought. "This i should solve myself. And If I tell them, they'll think that Draco is just playing me. The question is, what if he was really just playing me'  
--

"What happened?" Harry asked when he saw a furious looking Hermione.

"Nothing, let's just go." Hermione said and grabbed her two bestfriends with her. Harry and Ron looked at each other, both clueless of what happened.

Hermione, followed by Harry and Ron, entered The Three Broomsticks. The two gentlemen sat on a table near the door while Hermione went to the bar and ordered their drinks. There were a lot of people inside the pub which made Hermione's mood worse. Grabbing the three glasses, she walked straight to where her friends are, not bothering if she knocks someone out. When she reached the table, she put the glasses on the table hardly, spilling the butterbeer on the table.

"Hey, what's up?" Asked Harry, staring from the spilled beer to Hermione. "Yeah, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Ron added, a bit confused.

"Uh, don't mind me, just having a little headache, is all. Its just that there's a lot of people here, and the noise, it's killing me."

"Well, this is a pub. Anyway, if you're not feeling well, we can go if you want? We'll just do this next time." Harry asked. Ron nodded, though seemed a little disappointed.

"Are you kidding? We just got here, and Im suppose to treat you guys, remember? So stop worrying and let's just have fun, ok?" Hermione said, smiling weakly at her two best friends. The two just nodded and returned the smile.

It really didn't end up well. With a lot of awkward silence, uneasiness of Hermione, the growing number of people in the pub, not to mention the 'killer' noise, they finally decided to go. The two guys tried to know what's the real matter with Hermione but they failed, many times. They wondered if it has something to do with the blonde since she was just feeling fine before she went back to her room to get her purse. To know, they opened a topic about the Slytherin but Hermione pushed the topic away. In the end, they decided to let it go since it's not going anywhere.

Back in the castle, the two walked Hermione up to her room and left. Hermione, feeling utterly tired f thingking, went to be instantly. Draco opened the door of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He noticed that Hermione was sleeping already, her face showed frustration. He controlled himself from thinking any malicious thought and put on his clothes to sleep as well. Not wanting to wake the lady up, he tiptoed from where he is to his wardrobe. Unfortunately, he tripped on his own foot and a loud thud on the floor was created.

Hermione quickly opened her eyes and turned to look where the sound came from. She then saw Draco emerging from behind the bed and shouts of Hermione and Draco were heared outside the room... "Oh My God, my eyes! Good Lord, my eyes!" Draco jumped in shockness, that's when he noticed the towel on the floor. "Oh Shit!"

--TBC--


End file.
